


a work in progress

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Daisy is saved from an alien kidnapper – but her rescuer is not quite who he seems.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	a work in progress

Finally, finally, Daisy was back home. Nobody would have cast judgment if she thanked her rescuer and hurried on inside, for it was a daunting experience being kidnapped for the first time and besides it was quite windy. However she had heard a lot of things about this hero and would’ve liked to get to know him.

But right now some doubts were clouding her brain.

For one he wasn’t wearing red. Daisy could understand wanting to mix things up a bit but right now it was another point against him. He wasn’t short, his moustache looked quite different from the descriptions, and there was something very different from what Daisy expected.

This supposed Mario was looking at his hands, slightly shaky, like he couldn’t believe he went through that entire adventure and rescue. It was not the look of an experienced hero.

But there was a sure-fire way to figure this out.

“Mario. Mario?” She tried some other greeting. “Hey, you!”

That worked, as he jolted out of whatever he was thinking about.

“Oh, sorry, that was rude of me,” he said, finally. “But…”

He rocked nervously for just a moment.

“I’m not Mario.”

Confirmation right from the source. Normally a case of mistaken identity would be met with embarrassed laughter and an apology. But Daisy was not going to take a chance if this would turn into another kidnapping. She put her fists up.

“I’m not Mario,” the deceiver repeated. His hands were now open and up in the air. “I’m Luigi, I’m his little brother!”

“How do I know you’re not lying about _that_?”

Luigi put his arms down but his hands were still open. He opened his mouth and then closed it before speaking again.

“I – you don’t, I’m sorry, I should – “

He turned, presumably to leave. In these few seconds Daisy went over the evidence – now she could remember a minutiae about Mario’s green-clad brother with the same name, he revealed the mistaken identity as soon as he could, if he was a villain he could’ve kidnapped her as soon as the other villain was defeated and she trusted her gut.

And, there was something in his eyes that was genuine and honest. She made a decision.

“Wait, wait. I believe you but I wanna know what happened.”

Luigi turned to face her, flinching against the sudden wind. “Where to start? Oh, so first. I’m not Mario.”

“Really? You think you know someone,” she said. Her voice sounded much more relaxed. Her hand went over her heart for fake dramatics. “A lie like that could wound someone’s heart, you know.”

“Right.” If anything he just looked more nervous. “So – it was assumed that I was my big bro. And it’s my first time going on an adventure without him, so I thought if it was him instead of me everyone wouldn’t worry so much.”

Daisy could see the point of that. She did feel a brief pang of sympathy that he didn’t seem to have much confidence in his skills or reputation.

“And I kind of thought, ‘well, it doesn’t matter.’ Sometimes I’m called green Mario, you know?”

“I don’t.” Daisy braced against the brisk wind.

Luigi looked especially sheepish. “Ah, right, ah – anyway! Anyway, I didn’t think it mattered but it’s like lying and it scared you. I’m sorry.”

It was silent for a moment except for the howl of the wind.

“So. That’s – that’s what happened. I’m sorry.” His head lowered with his apology.

At the most inopportune time a sudden gust of wind took hold of Luigi’s hat and he tried in vain to pluck it from the air. Daisy caught it instead.

“Well, I dunno if ‘I’m sorry,’ can mend my wounded heart,” Daisy said, twirling the hat on her index finger. Luigi looked so ashamed that she felt a little bad for teasing him so she hurried with her request.

“But, Luigi, I think it can mend if I can get to know my real rescuer.”

She placed the hat back on his head but it didn’t fit quite right as the brim went too down over his eyes.

Daisy couldn’t get the chance to apologize because Luigi lifted up the brim and the smile on his face made her heart trip over itself and she couldn’t speak for a moment.

Daisy decided to avoid having to deal with such an emotion. Daisy invited Luigi inside the castle to converse further and barely avoided indulging the impulse to hold his hand. In time, she wouldn’t hesitate to hold his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this theory, the gist is that in Super Mario Land you’re actually playing as Luigi, and I was like, “Oh, heh, a rescue romance. That’s cute. Oh… wait, that’s _cute!_ ”


End file.
